


[Podfic] The Sunburn Squad

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, BAMF Winter Soldiers, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, NOT Steve/Bucky, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Zemo's plan relies heavily on Tony and Steve becoming enemies, right? Yeah, that's... not going to happen.Civil War fix-it with Winter Soldier ducklings (not literal ducklings).
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. The Sokovia Accords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sunburn Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008341) by [EvilDime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime). 

> I think I have finally figured out stable hosting for cover art, but please let me know in a comment if you can't see it. Also, please leave feedback for me here and for EvilDime on the original work.

**The Sunburn Squad: The Complete Podfic**

**File Size: 32.22 MB**

**Length: 51:00**

[ **Mp3 on Dropbox** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mn4d1e5884cslg1/The%20Sunburn%20Squad%20Complete.mp3?dl=0)

** [Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tpn9aq997roem68/The_Sunburn_Squad_Complete.mp3/file) **

Podfic of Chapter 1: The Sokovia Accords

File Size: 11.78 MB

Length: 20:02

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0jfqgn4gt8wlz18/The%20Sunburn%20Squad%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gfycjfpj3aetdnm/The_Sunburn_Squad_Chapter_1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my terrible pronunciation of the non-English bits of this chapter.

Podfic of Chapter 2: The Sunburn Squad

File Size: 9.94 MB

Length: 16:48

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mo8omco2jzis4ch/The%20Sunburn%20Squad%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4chpo6s2e0khumj/The_Sunburn_Squad_Chapter_2.mp3/file)


	3. The Sunburn Squad

Podfic of Chapter 3: Keep Calm and Carry On

File Size: 8.47 MB

Length: 14:08

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pjfqq3jt35wqien/The%20Sunburn%20Squad%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f5bs0dqv4p8fdxe/The_Sunburn_Squad_Chapter_3.mp3/file)


End file.
